EL BAILE: Un romance para siempre
by Litmus-girl
Summary: AU Es el último año de preparatoria, el último año en el que los chico pueden ser inmaduros, dramáticos y soñadores.Y es por eso que Garfield tratará por todo los Medios de llevar a la hermosa pero Oscura Rachel Roth al baile BBRAE ROBSTAR CYBEE FLINX


_**DISCLAIMER: teentitans no me pertenecen créditos a sus respectivos autores**_

 _ **CAPITULO 1**_

Era una mañana ajetreada en jump city, los autos hiban y venían, el fin de semana había terminado y además era un nuevo año escolar, era obvio que todo el mundo estuviera de prisa, sobre todo los estudiantes de la preparatoria Murakami.

Garfield, Dick, Víctor, y Wally estaban dispuestos a que su último año fuera perfecto, esa seria la oportunidad perfecta para vivir con sus parejas lo que todo estudiante de preparatoria sueña: El baile de graduación.

Almenos lo era para Dick y Wally quienes ya llevaban tiempo saliendo con kori y jinx respectivamente.

\- Viejo estas demente si crees que voy a ir contigo al baile necesito una chica, no al quarterback del equipo- exclamó garfield, refiriéndose a Víctor mientras agitaba sus brazos en el aire.

\- Si sobre todo por que tu fuiste mi primera opción desde el principio- dijó con sarcasmo en respuesta.

\- Aun no entiendo por que no tienen pareja , Víc amigo, tu eres el chico más enorme, atlético e inteligente de esta escuela y Gar tu eres... bueno... tu eres un buen amigo- exclamó Wally diciendo esto último un poco apenado.

\- Gracias por eso Wally nadie pidió tu opinión por que no vas por ahí a meterte en problemas con tu electrizante chica- replicó el oji verde.

-Tranquilo G solo digo lo que pienso, además no dije nada malo- gritó acercando su rostro al aludido.

\- ¡BASTA! - interfirió Dick - el año acaba de empezar tienen mucho tiempo para conseguir una cita, y aún si no lo hicieran, podrán disfrutar el baile de igual manera, por que el verdadero objetivo es celebrar juntos como amigos- las palabras de Dick salieron acompañadas por una dulce sonrisa hacía sus amigos.

Todos miraban al pelinegro con una ceja arqueda y los brazos cruzados.

\- Eso fue muy lindo Dicky - dijó Víctor fingiendo voz de chica - pero por si no te has dado cuenta tu no puedes opinar en este asunto- exclamó en tono acendente.

-¿Qué? Y... ¿porque?- inquirió molesto.

\- Yo te lo explicaré, amigo, tu tienes a la hermosa kori Anders, lider de porristas , presidenta de la clases y jefa del club de kárate como novia desde hace un año, ¡Te parece poco!- explicó garfield resaltando cada una de sus palabras.

-Bueno lo que yo...- Dick intentó explicarse pero antes de terminar fue interrumpido por Wally.

\- ¿Vamos a quedarnos todo el día aquí, peleando como nenas, sobre quien no tiene pareja para el baile o vamos a entrar a clases?- cuestionó.

\- Ahhh , ya vámonos chicos - dijó Víctor avanzando hacia dentro de la escuela y todos lo siguieron a su vez.

\- Al final ninguno de los dos respondido a mi pregunta - añadió wally enpujandose contra la multitud de edtudiantes mientras caminaban.

\- Lo mio es sencillo no hay nadie que haya conquistado este ¡ sensible corazón!- canturreo Víctor - y lo de G es diferente, desde que Tara lo boto, no le gusta otra chica más que Rachel- .

-¿QUEEEE?- gritaron todos al unísono haciendo que la mayoría de los estudiantes voltearan a verlos.

Garfield se detuvo en seco al escuchar las palabras de su amigo y comenzó a agitar las manos en el aire mostrando negación.

\- E-eso no es verdad a mi no me ella, yo ni- se quien es Rachel Roth- río nervioso y comenzó a caminar de espaldas .

\- Perdóname bestita- suplicó Víc recurriendo al apodo de su amigo(apodo que tenía desde primaria).

\- Y si no sabes quien es ella ¿ entonces como conoces su apellido?- inquirió Dick

-Bueno, eso es que ella, está en mi clase de quimica- admitió derrotado.

Después de unos minutos intercambiando burlas y opiniones, todos los chicos entraron a sus respectivas clases .

Garfield compartía la clase de quimica con Víctor y se sentaban perpendicularmente en diagonal, siempre habían sido mejores amigos así que era de esperarse que compartieran varias cosas.

Para su sorpresa llegaron a tiempo y el profesor aun no había empezado la clase, el chico aprovecho para enviarle un mensaje, a su enorme amigo:

"Que gran amigo eres , ahora todos sabes que no tengo novia por que me gusta Rachel muchas graciaaaassss"

A su vez Víctor respondió rápidamente el mensaje :

" Lo siento G, se me salió juro que te conpensare además viejo tienes que ser un hombre y decirle "

Despues de leer esto último, Garfield tardo un poco más en escribír y caundo estaba apuntó de presionar el boton de borrado despues de enviar el mensaje a su amigo, levantó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro del profesor mirándolo fijó y con gesto reprobatorio.

-Mmm b-buenos días p-profesor- dijó nervioso, el profesor solo hizo un gesto para que este le entregara su teléfono.

El profesor tomó el objeto entre sus manos y mientras iba caminando revisada una y otra vez dicha conversación e incluso tal vez las anteriores conversaciones del chico.

\- Es claro... que muchos de los estudiantes en esta aula y desafortunadamente en esta escuela, no conocen lo que es respeto, por lo tanto veamos si lo que estoy apunto de hacer les enseña a poner atención a la clase y no usarla como una sala para chat -.

El rostro del profesor parecía haberse Tornado oscuro Garfield sentía que la carne estaba a punto de hacérsele, sus piernas le temblaban y había empezado a ver al profesor como si fuese un enorme monstruo gigante apunto de devorarlo.

Mientras Garfield pensaba en desaparecer de la escuela y si fuera posible del país, su peor pesadilla se volvió realidad, el profesor empezó a leer enfrente de toda la clase el mensaje y finalizó con lo que Victor aún no había leído.

"No voy a decirle nada a Rachel No porque no sea un hombre sino porque quiero ser el hombre que ella se merece y lo sabes, ella jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo".

-Tiene razón señor Logan, yo tampoco me fijaría en alguien que no pone atención a la clase, y menos si soy la persona con el puntaje más alto en toda la preparatoria- el profesor de por sí tenía una voz intimidante pero diciendo eso se sentía como si el mismo Hitler hubiera revivido para regañar a Garfield.

\- Así que le sugiero que deje de estar perdiendo el tiempo con mensajitos ridículos, porque ya no está en la primaria concentréce en aprobar el semestre si no quiere que en vez de un baile de graduación, tenga que venir a clases de verano- finalizó su censura quedándose el teléfono de Gar en suescritorio.

\- Pero es un iphone- musitó con tristeza

\- ¿Quedó claro señor Logan? - .

\- Si Profesor- dijó apenado pues toda la clase no paraba de mirarlo y de susurrar a sus espaldas.

Estaba tan sumergido en la vergüenza que no recordó que la chica que mencionaba en los dichosos mensajes se encontraba en su misma clase.

Reunió todo el valor que pudo y volteó a verla, esta tenía una cara verdaderamente tétrica, su piel de por sí ya era pálida pero ahora parecía que una aureola de color gris la rodeaba, se podía ver claramente que estaba envuelta en humillación y rencor.

Garfield estaba seguro de que ella lo mataría tal vez debería salir huyendo desde ese momento quizá debería cambiarse el nombre, quizá debería fingir estar en coma o lo que fuere, con tal de evitar ser el objetivo de Rachel Roth

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **Qué tal Esta es la primera historia que subo a este mi fandom favorito la verdad es que hace tiempo que quería subir varias historias pero me he dado cuenta que desde hace un par de años el fandom está un poco pobre pero ojalá juntos podamos revivirlo soy fan de los teentitans hace muy poco de hecho hace como 3 años Así que si ustedes después notan que algo aquí no está bien me lo pueden decir con toda libertad**

 **La verdad en ese aspecto de Los Teen Titans me siento una experta Así que Confío en que la mayoría de los datos están bien sobre todo porque decidí hacer la historia sobre mi pareja favorita Qué es el BBRAE.**

 **Bueno me gustaría que comentara en Cómo han visto que cambió el fandom, Quiénes son sus autores favoritos y demás me gustaría conocerlos mas ya que espero estar subiendo historias en estos días.**

 **En mi caso me inspiraron autores como**  
 **Queen werempire**  
 **Cristian Reynorls**  
 **Beast Dark**  
 **MrRayney**  
 **Usaji J**  
 **Cyntriux**  
 **Y demás Si no los conocen búsquenlos sus historias son muy buenas y pues si les gustaría visitar mi biografía ahí también voy a estar dando varias recomendaciones Y a lo largo de los fics**

 **Bueno es todo bye bye.**


End file.
